


Dress Me Up

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [149]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean has to borrow some clothes now.





	Dress Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: poly!shield; all of dean's pants either don't fit anymore or they're in the wash, so he has to wear one of roman's big t-shirts as a dress to a doctor's appointment.

Dean’s digging through the closet, tossing articles of clothing out into the bedroom. Roman and Seth watch him with amusement. 

“What are you looking for?” Seth asks, plucking a shirt from his lap. 

“Pants.” Dean grunts. 

“You have like three pairs of jeans out here.” Roman points out.

“They don’t fit. Where are my blue sweats?” Dean climbs out of the pile of clothes and stands in front of them.

“In the wash. Come on, we’re going to be late to the appointment.” Roman says, resting his hands on Dean’s belly and leaning forward to kiss the bump gently.

“What am I supposed to wear?” Dean pouts, folding his arms across his chest.

Seth and Roman exchange a smirk and Roman picks up one of his merch shirts. “You can wear this.”

Dean scowls and jerks the shirt of Roman’s hands, glaring at him. “It’s going to be a dress.”

“Yeah. You’ll be cute.” Seth steals a kiss. 

Dean grumbles and tugs it on over his head. It falls to his knees and he glares down at it. “It’s so big.”

“Come on, we’ve got to go.” Roman stands up from the bed and nudges Seth in front of him, one hand on Dean’s lower back to guide him out of the room.

Dean grumbles some more, but Seth and Roman both ignore him as they get him into the car and off to the appointment.


End file.
